


The Day I Fell In Love

by Cozy_coffee



Series: iPod Shuffle Challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A ficlet written based on the song The Day I Fell In Love by Dolly Parton
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: iPod Shuffle Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125677
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles found his soul mate in winter, everlasting fire burns forever in his heart among the snow. The wolf's eyes brightening when their fingers clasp, warm against Stiles cold fingers. The scent of winter tickles his nose as his heart found his one true love. Warm sunlight upon his face, fluffy white all within sight. He smirked fondly. A tender embrace, and a butterfly kiss, a smile that never left Stiles face. Hand in hand they walk, two souls with pink cheeks, the air shivering with wispy snow kisses.

Stiles hugs Derek, presses soft lips to kiss his forehead, holding onto the wolf he loves most under a baby blue sky. Derek smiles at him, big and genuine and beautiful and Stiles stomach does a little flip-flop and all Stiles wanted to do was take his soul mate into his arms and cuddle him, and never let him go.

He takes Derek’s hand in his, pressing a kiss to his palm. He is calm and relaxed completely, like he always is when his soul mate is near. He can breathe again. The air is crisp and cold, and his lungs take in the gasp of life, filling him with pure, heavenly bliss. He can breathe as if the world was not so dark and things were not helpless and bleak, and he turns his boyish cute face up to the baby blue skies, smiling like a fool in love.

A rumble of laughter builds up from his tummy as he spreads his arms wide, the weight on his shoulders suddenly lifting and flying off like a bird soaring through the sky. The world can be deadly and dangerous, ferocious; sorrow and heart ache build up inside Stiles, but in this moment, blessed with the kisses of mother nature, and the comforting closeness of the man he loves most, he is blissful and calm and at peace.

Derek watches him with a gentle fondness as he spins around and around as his tummy quivers with bubbly laughter. Stiles is not a solider in a war, instead, at this very moment of winter kisses, he is a little carefree child. Derek grabs onto him and holds him close, smiles at him, cupping his cheeks, leaning in to kiss him as he smiles for the first time in a very long time. They spin around in the snow, dancing and giggling as the breath of life fills their hearts with pure love.

♥ END ♥


	2. Chapter 2

Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
Then I looked into your eyes and knew  
Today would be a first for me  
The day I fall in love  
On the day I fall in love  
The sky will be a perfect blue  
And I'll give my heart forever more  
To someone who is just like you  
The day I fall in love  
People all say, love is wonderful  
That the bells will ring and birds will sing and skies will open  
I wonder where's that great big symphony  
Roll over Beethoven, won't you play with me?  
And I'll never promise to be true  
To anyone, unless it's you  
Unless its you  
The day I fall in love  
People all say, love is wonderful  
That the bells will ring and birds will sing and skies will open  
I wonder where's that great big symphony  
I'll be your Beethoven, roll over, Beethoven  
Come and play with me  
Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
Then I looked into your eyes and knew  
Today would be a first for me, a first for me  
The day I fall in love  
I know you'll be there  
The day I fall in love


End file.
